


选修课

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: Jim给Bones上了一节重要的选修课。





	选修课

**Author's Note:**

> 本来打算情人节发的，手滑了，那祝大家情人节前夕快乐。

　　Jim决定把那孩子带回家的时候，绝对酒精（或者那什么）上脑到一个新高度了。当然他很好看，明亮的大眼睛，丰满的嘴唇，巴拉巴拉，还有Jim一直很喜欢的青年人特有的那种光彩。但外表无论如何都不能弥补一些缺陷，他叨逼叨个不停的时候嘴唇再怎么水润、舌尖再怎么诱惑得烦人地一闪而过、眉毛再怎么可爱地飞舞都不能阻止Jim产生堵住他嘴的欲望。不管是用唇舌还是口塞还是抹布，还是什么少儿不宜的东西都好，让他住嘴吧。  
　　但是Jim是个受过良好教育的人。他容忍了这孩子关于人生毫无意义的一大堆论述，推着他走到床边坐下，给他脱掉皮衣。当他开始解扣子的时候那孩子总算从“既然宇宙重归是要毁灭的那么人类留下痕迹的冲动完全就是冲动而已”中抬起头来，有些惊讶地看着他。  
　　“你在脱我衣服。”他说。  
　　“对，Bones。”Jim解开最后一粒扣子，右手贴着Bones的锁骨滑到肩后，衬衫顺从地掉落下去，露出Bones明显苍白许多的肩膀，和其上淡淡的雀斑。Jim把目光从那片肩膀上撕下来对上Bones的眼睛，发现它们竟然还能瞪得更大。他的头发被发胶禁锢得好好的，所以Jim可以清楚地看见那双榛绿色眼睛里的淡褐斑点。现在他住嘴了，Jim伸手捏住他的下巴，大拇指压在他觊觎许久的下唇上。Bones垂眼看向他的手，视线飞快地上挑回到Jim脸上。他看起来有点吓坏了，这才像二十出头的小年轻嘛，Jim才微笑起来，就看见他深深吸了一口气，用力闭一闭眼睛。  
　　啊哦。Jim有些头痛地闭上眼睛，所以一双有些冰冷的手落在他腰际的时候，他小小地吃了一惊。Bones粗暴地把他的T恤扯到胸口，Jim配合地抬起手来，把T恤扯下来扔到地上。  
　　他捉住Bones的右手。他很喜欢Bones的手，满分十分的话，这双手能拿十二分。他把它牵到嘴边，挨个亲吻冰凉的指尖。Bones安安静静地坐在床上，这给他加了至少两分。Jim松开Bones的手，解开Bones的皮带。  
　　“为什么是我？”Bones一边配合地抬起臀一边问道。Jim把他的裤子褪到膝弯，由着Bones解开自己的牛仔裤。他从床头柜摸出安全套和润滑油，撕开套套包装给自己戴上。Bones不耐烦地抬腿磨蹭Jim大腿内侧，催促道：“为什么是我？”  
　　“因为你很可爱，”Jim倒了一滩润滑油在手上，“因为你很好看，这还不够吗？”  
　　Bones不大自在地低下头去，他终于注意到衬衫还半挂在肩头，于是把衬衫脱了，扔到先前的衣服堆里。他后退了一点，屈起腿脱掉袜子。“我们不应该先洗澡吗？”  
　　“还有一个原因，小公主，”Jim抓住机会跪在Bones两腿之间，“我觉得我有义务引导以为误入歧途的年轻人。”  
　　“误入歧途？我？”Bones的眉毛又飞舞起来。Jim一只手扶着他的大腿，重心失衡让Bones向后靠在床头板上，Jim把滑腻腻的左手放在他小腹上。  
　　“你一直在说人生毫无意义，但事实上，世界上还有很多很多有趣的事等着你去探索，”Jim半是真心地说，“你不能就这么……否定掉所有。”  
　　Bones轻轻哼了一声。“我没猜错的话，你所谓有趣的事指的是性？”  
　　Jim把润滑油推开，左手一路抚摩过Bones平坦的小腹抵在Bones心口。“这你不能否认吧？”  
　　“这个么，”Bones一脸无聊地说，“高潮反正都是一样的。”  
　　Jim嗤笑。“噢我的小可怜，”他的左手滑下去，“这就是我要告诉你的东西。”  
　　他思考了一下，然后又拿起一个套子，给Bones戴上，然后双手撑在Bones两侧，俯下身去。他可以感觉到Bones屏住呼吸，暗自微笑着扭头舔了舔Bones大腿内侧。在他脸旁边，Bones很明显地硬了起来。  
　　起初Jim只是想开个玩笑，但是Bones的大腿口感相当好，长期的锻炼和些许紧张让Jim流连许久，留下一大堆口水和牙印。当他终于抬起头来，看见Bones紧紧咬着下唇，眼睛像是燃烧着火焰。  
　　“感觉到了吗？”Jim轻声问，确保自己的吐息落在Bones的分身上，“渴望，近在咫尺却得不到的渴望。非常棒。”  
　　“这是你的理论？”Bones问。他的声音明显地低沉下来。  
　　“对。”Jim在他小腹落下一个轻柔的吻。他支起上半身含住Bones的分身，听见年轻人放松下来，叹了口气。  
　　噢，小年轻。Jim咧嘴笑起来。  
　　他花了五分钟才让Bones忍无可忍地揪着他的头发，Jim顺势起身，得意洋洋地看着眼圈和鼻头通红的Bones。他打掉Bones的手，“别碰你自己。”  
　　“你知道持续勃起会对阴茎造成损伤吗，”Bones咬牙切齿地说。Jim耸耸肩，“我会注意的，Bones。现在乖乖躺好。”  
　　Bones一脸愤怒地躺下去。Jim又倒了一点润滑油在手上，右手放在Bones膝弯下轻轻用力，黑发人很配合地屈腿。  
　　“你打算肛交吗？”Bones双手交叉放在胸口，看起来像具尸体，只除了尸体的胸膛不会起起伏伏。Jim“嗯哼”了一声，小心翼翼地探进一个指节。他有点惊讶于Bones的配合，就他所知Bones的前任是个姑娘才对。但转念一想，谁知道他们医学生会对自己的身体干什么事呢。第二根手指的加入困难了一些，他可以感受到Bones在努力放松，但还是时不时屈服于绞紧的本能。Jim暗自为预想的不远的未来微笑，听见Bones说：“你知道其实没有所谓G点吧？刺激前列腺带来的快感根本不够硬起来。”  
　　“你硬着呢，”Jim说。  
　　“但这不代表我得到了快感，”Bones反驳说。Jim叹了口气，他真想知道自己为什么还性趣盎然着。“这就是重点，Bones。”  
　　“你有一套理论？”Bones讥讽地说。Jim的中指和食指已经完全没入，有一刹那他想岔开双指强行扩张，但他放弃了这个极具诱惑力的选择，抽出手指。“不能算是理论，”他小心翼翼地进进出出，“重点是用不够强烈的刺激逐渐积累快感，推迟高超的来临。”  
　　Bones动了动，抬起臀部方便Jim的动作。“这根本说不通，为什么——哦，你刚刚按到了我的前列腺。”  
　　Jim再一次想起了他床头柜下层的口枷，那一定很棒，性感，而且Bones没法说话了。但他又思考了一下Bones抱怨这没消毒而拒绝佩戴的场面，挫败地选择了放弃。Bones逐渐习惯了他的手指，所以他稍微分开手指，继续扩张。  
　　“快感？”  
　　“一点。”Bones说。  
　　Jim叹了口气，捉住Bones的一只手放在自己胸口，命令道：“摸我。”  
　　“摸哪里？”  
　　“哪里都可以。”Jim说。Bones皱着眉头，好像这是什么不能忍受的命令似的，手指慢慢拖过Jim的胸口，然后落在他肩膀上。从那里他加重了力道，紧紧贴着Jim的背部一路向下，最后犹疑地落在Jim臀部上。  
　　“继续，”Jim懒散地说。Bones的手已经暖和起来，在他上半身游走。不知为何Jim觉得他一边摸一边默背各种肌肉的名字，但他懒得管了。他加入了第三根手指，抬眼看Bones的表情，后者明亮的眼睛不知在看哪里。  
　　“Bones？”Jim呼唤道。Bones迅速地收回目光看他。“你在想什么？”Jim问。  
　　出乎他意料，Bones脸红了起来。Jim惊讶地看着他从脸颊红到耳朵尖。  
　　“没什么。”他说。  
　　“看起来可不算没什么，”Jim说。  
　　“就是没什么，”Bones固执地说，“现在干什么？扩张够了吗？”  
　　“等不及了？”Jim决定放过他，反正待会儿有的是机会，“转过身。”  
　　Bones转过身去跪在他身前，俯下身握住床头板。Jim进入的时候长长松了口气，他强迫自己继续把欲望推到一边，倾身覆盖住Bones的手，另一只手环住Bones的腰。他慢慢地操着Bones，像他先前预想的那样，Bones的内壁紧紧地绞着他，带来的疼痛有效地增强了他对自己的控制力。  
　　“你能快点吗？”Bones问道。  
　　“别碰自己，”Jim再一次打掉Bones的手，把它压在床上。他在Bones肩上落下一连串的吻，鼻尖蹭过Bones颈窝。他注意到Bones很久没说话了，他有点想知道Bones的表情。如果他们再做一轮，这一次他们一定要面对面。或者加一面镜子，一定很棒。  
　　然后他听见了。很细微的一声。混杂在喘息中差点让Jim分不出来。带着哭腔的呻吟。  
　　“Bones，”Jim念道。他没得到回应，于是报复性地抽身离开又重重捣进去，Bones猛地仰起头，再一次呻吟出声。  
　　“不错吧？”Jim问道。回应他的是粘腻的呻吟。Jim决定Bones的声音也是十二分。  
　　“很美，”Jim断断续续地说，“你的声音，没在说那些，嗯，啊——讨厌的话的时候。”  
　　“Jim，”Bones说。  
　　“我知道。”Jim轻声安抚他。他退出，让Bones重新躺下。他再次进入Bones，这一次望进Bones水雾浸染的眼睛。他的头发已经散开，被汗水打湿，黏在额头上。他反应过来Jim正看着他，抬起一只手挡在脸上。Jim牵起他的手放在床上，紧紧按住。另一只手环住Bones分身的时候后者回报以甜美的叹息。  
　　Jim加快了速度，着迷地看着Bones脸上的激烈的神情，看着他越来越急促地呻吟，然后终于归于极乐的空白。Jim跟随他越过极点，小心地撤出，卧在他身侧。  
　　他等到Bones睁开眼睛才坏笑着问道：“感觉如何？”  
　　湿漉漉的榛绿色眼睛看向他，Bones皱眉移开视线。“不一样。”  
　　“就这样？”Jim抬起手放在心口，牵动了Bones的手，这才注意到他们仍然十指紧握。Jim试着抽回手，Bones下意识地握紧，然后才松开。  
　　Jim突然想起来Bones脸红的样子，突然间有些心软。他放弃了进一步调戏，静静躺在Bones身侧。快睡着的时候他被踹了一脚，Bones抱怨说：“你不去洗个澡吗？”  
　　“……”Jim叹了口气，不情不愿地爬起来。他从浴室出来的，发现Bones正在扣衬衫扣子。  
　　“你打算走了？”Jim靠在浴室门口惊奇地问。Bones拉好皮衣的拉链，摇摇晃晃地站起来。  
　　“你可以留下来睡一晚，”Jim说。Bones摇摇头。他飞快地走到门口，Jim莫名其妙地看着他把门摔上。


End file.
